


Take a chance on me?

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Complete, Discord: Umino Hours, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends don't know what to do with Naruto, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hinata Is So Done, Hinata facepalms, I REGRET NOTHING, I played with the timeframe a little, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Matchmaking, Naruto is Just Naruto, Naruto tries..., Plot Twists, Pre-wedding events, Ramen, Umino Hours Exchange 2020, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot, here we go again...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Naruto watches the first movie "Mamma Mia" ahead of his own wedding, and decides it makes total sense to reach out to Iruka's exes and do some meddling...matchmaking....Hinata face palms, hard.Will the chapter titles be song titles from the soundtrack? Believe it!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 40
Kudos: 122
Collections: The Umino Hours Quarantine Boredom Buster





	1. I have a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/gifts).



> For tmo and their wedding ex prompt, but I took it and ran with Mamma Mia....
> 
> Mamma Mia, here I go again  
> My my, how can I resist you?  
> Mamma Mia, does it show again  
> My my, just how much I've missed you?  
> Yes, I've been broken-hearted  
> Blue since the day we parted  
> Why, why did I ever let you go?  
> Mamma Mia, now I really know  
> My my, I should not have let you go

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"I saw this in a movie," Naruto exclaimed as he worked at the dining room table. "So, you know it definitely works!"

Kiba, Sai, and Shikamaru exchanged looks.

"I think I've read that's the opposite of how things work," Sai commented, and the others nodded.

"Yeah, seriously," Kiba said. "This is going to blow up in your face."

"No it won't!" Naruto yelled. "It totally worked there, it will totally work here!" He quieted down. "The young couple was getting married, and three specific guests got the same invite and showed up and it was a crazy, fun, awesome good time with a happy ending!"

Shikamaru sighed and picked up an envelope. "This is not going to work. And what sort of stupid movies are you even watching where they do that?"

"Mamma Mia," Naruto replied. "Hinata put it on the other night."

"Naruto begged me to watch it," Hinata said, poking her head out from the kitchen. "For days, he begged, and then I fell asleep during it."

"She missed the best part," Naruto grumbled.

"I think I've watched it with Ino," Sai mused. "Isn't it a musical?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh hell no," Kiba said. "I'm not singing and dancing."

"You don't have to," Naruto pointed out. "You're just supporting me as my groomsmen, and sitting back and watching the magic of these bad boys happen," he said, waving three invitations.

"Who are you even inviting?" Shikamaru asked, dreading the answer.

"My three favorite senseis! Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Captain Yamato!"

The other three men exchanged looks and Hinata stood behind Naruto and shook her head, waving her arms at them.

"Uh..."

"Ah..."

"Oof..."

Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head. "I know, I know. In the movie three guys who were exes of the bride's mother got invited, and it all worked out. So I'm just doing it slightly differently. Two exes of my almost-dad are invited, instead."

"Exes?" Shikamaru asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah."

"And what do you think will happen?" Sai asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Iruka-sensei gets back with one of them? Or moves on and meets someone new? He doesn't really go out much anymore, since that thing with Captain Yamato fizzled out."

"Fizzled out?" Kiba asked, and Naruto shrugged again.

"They were together, then it seemed like they weren't."

"I didn't know Iruka-sensei was dating either," Kiba muttered. "But I barely even know who my own sister is dating, so I guess it makes sense."

"Anyway, let's go mail these!" Naruto said, standing and grabbing all the envelopes. "In the movie, they do a big song and dance when they send the three invitations..."

"Not happening," the others said in unison, and Naruto frowned.

Hinata laughed and kissed his cheek before pushing him out, locking the door behind them.

"What am I going to do?" she sighed.

__________

Hinata decided to take matters into her own hands, and informed Naruto he would have to tell Iruka what he had done, and no, he couldn't wait until their wedding to just "surprise" him.

"But the wedding is like almost four months away!" Naruto whined as they entered his office.

"You wanted to send invitations out early, so you're going to do this early."

Naruto frowned, and Hinata sighed.

"I don't think it's becoming of the Hokage to be a baby about this," she said, and a hidden ANBU snickered.

"Who's side are my guards on, anyway? And who's even here?"

An ANBU wearing a cat mask appeared and knelt.

"Who are you?" Naruto said, peering to look closer at the mask.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Naruto, you've been Hokage for two months, long enough to know that you're supposed to have learned all of that about your ANBU guards by now! They can't just go saying who they are, it was in the books you got."

"Which books?"

Hinata sighed. "The ones on your bedside table."

"Oh. I thought my table had just gotten taller on its own."

The cat ANBU stood, and shrugged, flickering out of sight again.

"No ANBU to accompany us to dinner tonight, please," Hinata asked.

"But Hinata," Naruto whined again, "in the movie, they re-meet accidentally, at first. And I was starting to draw up big plans for it, so they would too!"

'No, Naruto. You can't just play with people like that."

"But in the movie ---"

"This isn't a movie," Hinata firmly reminded him.

"But it feels like a fairytale because you're marrying me," Naruto said, giving her a large grin.

She smiled and cupped his face. "Flattery still won't get you out of this," she said, smushing his face, and he grumbled.

"Are we at least getting ramen?" Naruto asked, hopeful, and Hinata nodded.

"So don't be late," she warned, as she left.

__________

Iruka was seated at a table at Ichiraku's, reviewing some paperwork, when Hinata and Naruto arrived. He stood to greet them.

"You both grow up so much each time I see you," he sighed.

"And you look like you're getting grays," Naruto said. "Ow! Hinata, did you kick me?"

She shot Iruka an apologetic look and he smiled, but neither responded to Naruto.

They ordered and began to catch up over drinks and appetizers.

As their main dishes arrived, the conversation drifted to the upcoming wedding.

"How's all the preparations going?" Iruka asked.

"Fairly well," Hinata said. "It's pretty straightforward, my clan is taking charge on a lot of it, and the few things we really want we've made clear."

"I'm glad," Iruka said, nodding. "I just want the two of you to be happy."

Hinata kicked Naruto under the table and he coughed into his ramen.

"Uh...Iruka-sensei..."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Uh...do you think you'll be bringing a date?"

Iruka paused eating. "I hadn't really thought about that. I'm just so busy these days," he said, laughing. "The academy has me up to my ears in work, I almost never go out anymore."

Naruto nodded. "I know, everyone's so busy these days! But....do you think you will?"

Iruka gave him a confused look. "Do I have to RSVP right now?"

"No, sensei, not at all," Hinata said sweetly, before glaring at Naruto. "Stop going about it that way and man up."

Iruka looked between the two, confused. "Have I missed something?"

"IinvitedyourexestotheweddingbecauseIsawitdonelikethatinamovieandIthoughtitwouldbesweetandworkoutandyoudbehappyagainandnotsingleandunhappyandIdontwantyoutobealoneandunhappy!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Iruka asked, blinking. "Try it again, and slower."

Naruto frowned. "I invited your exes to the wedding, because I saw it done like that in a movie, and I thought it would be sweet and work out. And you'd be happy again and not single and unhappy. And I don't want you to be alone and unhappy!" he wailed.

Iruka waved at other patrons. "It's fine, the Hokage is fine. Just so moved to be your Hokage!"

He turned back to the blond. "You did what?!" he hissed in a lowered voice.

"You said yourself, you never go out. And you used to, with Kakashi-sensei, before he became Hokage and dumped you. And then you went out with Captain Yamato for a while, but then you both got busy and it didn't work out. And those were both ages ago!"

Iruka turned red. "I wasn't aware you were so invested in my dating life..."

Naruto frowned. "I just don't like to see you unhappy, Iruka-sensei! You're my family, I want you to be happy!"

Iruka took a deep breath. "I think I can appreciate your misguided sense of...whatever this is...but you can't mess with people like that, Naruto. Besides, they were also your teachers, so I think it's natural you would invite them. They've been a big part of your life."

Naruto mumbled something again.

Hinata sighed.

"What is it now?" Iruka asked, dreading the question.

Naruto jumped up. "I'm not giving up! I'm going to get you back with one of them! And like in the movie, it will be a happy ending!"

Iruka's jaw dropped and Hinata hid her face in her hands.

"Believe it!"

_______

Iruka said his goodbyes to Hinata and Naruto and walked home, reflecting on what he had learned.

At home, he sighed and made tea.

"So Naruto has it in his head to get me back with one of them?" he mused out loud to himself. "Kakashi became Hokage and dumped me, and Yamato and I got too busy."

He pursed his lips in thought.

"I didn't expect to relive the past over dinner like that, I have to admit." 

He sighed again.

"It's not my wedding, so why am I suddenly so stressed?"


	2. Honey, honey

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"Okay," Naruto said. "I sent the invitations, so it's time for the next phase of the plan."

Ino, Sai, Hinata, and Kiba looked at him, unsure if they wanted to ask for further information.

"Rsvps aren't due for some time," Hinata kindly reminded him, but Naruto shook his head.

"No, that's not it. I put something special in Kakashi-sensei's and Captain Yamato's invites!"

"Uh oh," Hinata sighed, reaching for another drink.

"What did you do now?" Ino asked, frowning.

"Well, you know that Kakashi-sensei has been out of the village since just after I took over his job?"

The group nodded.

"He has been taking an overdue vacation, for the last few weeks," Sai commented.

"Right," Naruto said, nodding. "And Captain Yamato went...somewhere..."

"So?" Kiba asked.

"So, I wrote that they needed to come back as soon as possible, that I had something I needed them for," Naruto said, clearly proud of himself.

"Do you?" Ino asked.

"Kind of. I mean, I need to reconnect them with Iruka-sensei, so in that sense, yeah I do!" Naruto said, leaning towards Kiba for a high-five.

Kiba kept his hand down and shook his head. "You're playing with fire, Naruto. Leave them to their business."

"I agree with Kiba for once," Sai said. "Don't get involved."

"I'm Hokage, and I know what's best for my village, and for my most precious people!" Naruto said, proudly. "Now, are you all going to help me or not? As my friends? Or do I have to order your or blackmail you?"

The group exchanged a collective look and groaned. Naruto knew he had them.

"Okay," he began. "Listen up, this is what we need to do..."

__________

"I hear Hatake is back," Kotetsu said to Iruka as the passed in the hallway in Hokage Tower, about two weeks later.

Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Just thought you might want to know," Kotetsu continued, looking at his friend, concern showing on his face.

Iruka gave him a smile. "I'll be fine, but thanks."

"Are you sure?"

Iruka nodded.

"Well, don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything, if you need to talk. I know things ended...suddenly..."

Iruka sighed. "It was a while ago, and it wasn't anything serious."

Kotetsu shrugged. "We were all rooting for you guys, we wanted it to work out."

Iruka smiled again. "I appreciate it, I really do. Things just go differently than you expect sometimes."

They were interrupted by someone calling for Iruka, and he waved to Kotetsu as he walked away.

"You tell him?" Izumo said, coming by.

"Yeah."

"And?"

Kotetsu shrugged. "And, I don't know. We'll have to wait and see, I guess."

______

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said, as soon as he saw Iruka at the academy a few days later. "Can you do me a huge favor?"

Iruka pursed his lips. "You're the Hokage and my family, can I say no?"

"You never do, but you could," Naruto pointed out. "Wait! Forget I said that. Anyway, Hinata and I need help. We can't decide on appetizers for the reception, and we need a third opinion."

"I'm flattered," Iruka said, "but I don't think my palate is refined enough."

Naruto waved his response off. "But you know what we like, and you know like everyone in Konoha, and what they would like. So you're perfect!"

"Shouldn't it be what you and Hinata want, rather than what your guests want?" Iruka asked.

Naruto shrugged. "We picked out ones we really want, but there's space for a few more that we can't decide on. So you don't have to do a full tasting, just a few types."

He paused.

"And maybe, like two or three of the salads."

Naruto frowned.

"And maybe some of the sushi. Or was it wine?" He shook his head. "I can't remember. But it won't take too long. Just write down your thoughts, and we'll get together with you like a few days later to discuss. Deal?"

Iruka sighed. "Deal. When and where should I go?"

"I'll send you that information when I check with Hinata, but it will be sometime later this week. Thanks, Iruka-sensei! You're the best!"

Iruka smiled as he left, and sat back at his desk.

"What will I do with that boy," he murmured to himself.

______

Later that week, the same thought ran through his head.

"What will I do with that boy," he thought angrily, as he was shown to a table in a private dining room, laid out with a number of dishes.

And two places set at the table.

"Who else is participating?" he asked the waitstaff, who said they were unable to answer him.

"Fine, fine. I'll wait for them before we get started," Iruka said, sitting down with some paperwork and a glass of water.

Twenty minutes later, he informed the staff that he would just start without the second person.

They seemed grateful, and began to review what each dish was and contained, flavor notes to look for, how it would be served.

As they finished and were departing from the room, someone entered.

"Am I late?" a familiar voice asked.

Iruka froze.

"You are," he said, not looking at the person.

"How late?"

Iruka sighed. "It depends who's asking. Either thirty minutes, or a number of years."

The owner of the voice dropped into the seat across from Iruka.

"Sensei."

"Kakashi-san."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do we need the formalities?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka shrugged, then ran his hands through seals. 

"Barriers for sound, happy?"

Kakashi shrugged and did the same. "And prying eyes," he added.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I forgot how paranoid you can be. This is just a tasting event."

"There could still be poison," Kakashi pointed out. "As a former Hokage I might still be targeted."

Iruka frowned. "And sometimes I'm top of the list of people who want to kill you."

"I'm flattered you think of me that way," Kakashi mused.

Iruka sighed. "Let's get on with why we're here. I assume Naruto invited you, after all," he said, standing and starting to fill a plate.

Kakashi stood and followed, grabbing whatever Iruka did.

"He did. In what I assume he meant as a covert manner."

"He didn't tell you what you were doing?" Iruka asked.

"He did, just not with who."

"Nor me," Iruka conceded. "I suspect he's up to something," he said, adding items to Kakashi's plate.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as they sat. "Oh?"

Iruka laughed. "He's become quite interested in my dating life as of late. Or," he frowned, "rather my lack of one it seems."

Kakashi studied Iruka but didn't say anything, and they began to eat in silence.

"This is quite good," Iruka said, breaking the silence.

"Only the best for the Hokage," Kakashi offered.

"And to think, you missed your chance," Iruka teased.

"We did," Kakashi corrected him, and Iruka blushed.

"Naruto keeps referring to you 'dumping' me," he said, and Kakashi sighed.

"That again?"

A small smile danced on Iruka's lips.

"That again," he said. "But, tell me about your time away from here!"

Kakashi did so, sharing stories and adventures he had been on, and how much Icha Icha he read and how many naps he took.

"Sounds like a good retreat," Iruka commented, and Kakashi nodded.

"It was. But it's good to be back," he said, studying Iruka, who blushed under his gaze.

"Let's move onto dessert," Iruka said, changing the topic. He cleared their table off, putting the dishes on a side table, and moved to the desserts to load two plates, Kakashi watching his actions.

"My lack of a sweet tooth still hasn't changed," Kakashi said as Iruka set a plate in front of him.

Iruka shrugged and picked up a fork. "You still have a job to do here. Just try little bites, little baby bites." He took a bite of his own, smiling at the taste.

"Is it good?" Kakashi asked, mezmerized. 

"It is."

"Want to give me a taste?"

Iruka snorted. "Eat your own. As if I'd share mine."

"I'll share mine," Kakashi said. "For a kiss?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I don't think so. I'm planning on taking all the leftovers home anyway, including dessert," he said, pointedly.

Kakashi sighed but picked up his own fork. "You're no fun."

"We're not here for fun," Iruka said, making notes. "We're here to help."

"Perhaps it was a rouse," Kakashi suggested. "Getting us to eat together, somewhere private."

"I fully expect that it was," Iruka said. "Naruto is too obvious for his own good. But we still need to have opinions of the food, just in case."

"It's almost like you don't like me anymore," Kakashi sighed.

Iruka batted his eyes at him. "I never said I did, never said I didn't."

Kakashi frowned but turned his attention to the food.

___

Some time later, Iruka and Kakashi bid the restaurant goodnight and left, carrying the leftovers.

"At least allow me to carry it for you," Kakashi offered, and Iruka thanked him. "I'll walk you home."

Iruka thought about it before agreeing. "Though, I wonder if we should take a slightly more discreet route. Lots of prying eyes here."

Kakashi sighed. "Just waiting to catch a glimpse of us, eh?"

"Especially now that you're back in town," Iruka commented. "But I'm too full to jutsu home," he said, laughing.

In the end they took an out of the way route, leading to a longer walk, but neither complained.

They spent some of it talking, and some of it in silence, which they, admittedly, found to be comfortable.

"It's been a while since I was here," Kakashi said, once they arrived at Iruka's door.

"That's true," he agreed. "It has been a while."

"Some might say too long," Kakashi commented. 

"Some might, but I might not be one of them," Iruka said, quietly laughing.

"You're mean to me," Kakashi whined.

"That's half the fun," Iruka said. "Thank you for carrying the food," he said as he opened the door. "And, in case you were wondering, I may have changed the wards. Goodnight."

Kakashi watched him close the door behind him, thinking about what Iruka had said.

"Challenge accepted, sensei," he said, smirking, as he thought up a plan.

________

The next day, Naruto summoned ANBU to his office, and Cat appeared.

"Report."

Cat knelt and delivered his report. "They dined together, as you wished. Hatake-sama was late, Iruka-sensei tolerated it. They were under the impression it was the tasting, as you planned. Hatake-sama walked Iruka-sensei home."

Naruto squinted at the ANBU as he thought about his report.

"And then?"

"Iruka-sensei entered his apartment by himself," Cat said. "I saw Hatake-sama leave."

"Good, that's good," Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head. "I knew it would work! Up next is Captain Yamato, make sure you follow them too!"

Cat confirmed he would, and resumed his guard of the office in a discreet location.

"This is working out so well," Naruto said, as he resumed paperwork.


	3. The name of the game

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka knew it would only be a matter of time until Naruto intervened in his life again, and that it would next involve Yamato.

Was he surprised when, two weeks after his dinner with Kakashi, he was asked by Naruto to look at the floral arrangements and decorations? No, no he was not.

"You're coming too, right?" he asked the blond when the topic was discussed.

Naruto shuffled in his seat.

Iruka inwardly shook his head. How had he become a shinobi, when he could be so terrible at keeping secrets, Iruka wondered to himself as he watched Naruto squirm.

"Ah, well, Kiba and Sai, they want to do something. Uh...we need to get fitted for our clothes for the big day, so unfortunately I can't!"

Naruto smiled broadly, clearly pleased with himself for the excuse he thought up.

"I see," Iruka said. "And, unlike the tasting I went to, will there be anyone else?"

Naruto seemed to pale, and Iruka took much pleasure in it.

"A-anyone else?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes. Another set of opinions or anything?"

"Ah...uh...well, Hinata will go! Of course she'll go, she's the bride after all!"

Iruka nodded again. "Makes sense. Well, let me know when and where, and I'll be there."

_______

On the day of that appointment, Iruka was only slightly surprised to see Hinata visit him during his lunch break.

"How nice to see you," he greeted her, and offered her a cup of tea, as he had just finished lunch.

They caught up, before she revealed why she had stopped by.

"I am sorry," she apologized, again. "I'm to tell you I have pressing business elsewhere."

Iruka pursed his lips. "That's a shame, it would have been nice to have accompanied you."

Hinata blushed. "We'll value your opinions, though. I know Naruto has...ulterior motives, but it is nice to get trusted opinions and thoughts."

Iruka smiled. "I appreciate that." He paused. "You do know what he's doing, then?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to tone it down, but you know how he can be."

Iruka laughed and agreed.

"If he hadn't watched that silly movie," she sighed. "He has it in his head that it will work out like that. Invite the parent's exes, they go on little date type things, they reconnect with one of them, boom, everyone's happy at the end."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "What about the person who's not chosen?"

Hinata thought about it. "In the movie they still met someone and it worked out."

"So...Naruto will set up Kakashi and Yamato with someone else?"

"Perhaps," Hinata said, looking at her tea. "Truthfully, I'm not sure he's thought that far ahead."

"Perhaps it's for the best," Iruka sighed. "I don't know what to do with him sometimes."

Hinata laughed. "Neither do I, sensei. But...good luck tonight..."

_______

Iruka sighed and straightened his uniform as he entered the gardens he was directed to.

Ino greeted him, and they caught up for just a few minutes before the second attendee arrived. Contrary to his last similar appointment, Iruka did not really have to wait for the second person, as he had arrived early himself.

"Good evening, Captain Yamato," Ino greeted, and Iruka turned to look at Yamato.

"Good evening," Yamato greeted both, his eyes lingering on Iruka's for a moment longer than was perhaps necessary.

Ino's eyes lit up and she proceeded to walk the men around, discussing options and alternatives, color combinations and textures.

Yamato, naturally, had more to offer than Iruka, who chimed in here and there.

After about an hour, Ino led them to a small table with two chairs, that had light food and plum wine on it.

"The Hokage wanted to thank you for your assistance," she said. "And to give you time to discuss. I'm going to leave, but feel free to stop by the shop anytime if you have questions or thoughts. And don't worry about cleaning up, I'll take care of it later."

She left, smiling to herself, and the men turned to each other.

"Shall we?" Yamato asked, and Iruka nodded.

They sat and made themselves comfortable, pouring drinks.

They fell into pleasant conversation, talking about Iruka and the academy, a few missions Yamato went on (what he could share, at least), and Naruto and Hinata's wedding.

"It's been a while since we did this," Iruka noted.

"It has," Yamato said. "Too long."

"Too long?" Iruka asked, surprised. "I'm not sure about that."

Yamato sighed. "Time got away, I think."

Iruka smiled sadly. "That's true. Things changed in ways we didn't think they would."

They sat in silence.

"Naruto thought it would be nice for us to do this," Yamato said, catching Iruka's eyes. "I can't say I disagree."

Iruka gave him a soft smile. "He's been interfering often, lately. This whole wedding business has him playing cupid." He paused and smirked. "With my exes," he said, as he took a drink.

"Your...exes?" Yamato asked, eyebrows raised.

Iruka nodded. "Naruto is very interested in my most recent exes."

Yamato frowned slightly, thinking about it. "More than me?"

"More than you."

They sat in silence again.

"I didn't think he would..." Yamato began, before stopping and shaking his head. "It's not what I thought would happen."

Iruka shrugged. "It's the natural result of the choices we made. Though," he said, frowning, "I think he thinks it was more your decision than mine?" He shook his head. "I don't really know."

Yamato sighed and sat back, crossing his arms. "He's a unique one, sometimes."

Iruka laughed. "I'm glad you're finally catching on."

"Hey!" Yamato said. "I knew that for a while, it's just...ramped up...now that he's Hokage."

Iruka smiled. "I can believe it." He paused. "Good thing he doesn't know about you and Kakashi, or this would be an even bigger nightmare."

Yamato shuddered. "That's an understatement. But...it's nice to have him back in the village."

Iruka smiled softly. "It is, it's really nice."

They exchanged a look. 

"It's getting late," Iruka said. "Perhaps we should start to head out?"

Yamato agreed, and they started to walk out of the gardens, continuing to talk.

They paused near the exit, lingering just inside the garden.

"If we leave together, people will talk," Iruka murmured.

"I suppose they will," Yamato mused. "And I don't think we want that..."

"Not really," Iruka said. "Though, this was nice..."

"Very nice," Yamato agreed. "Still..."

"Still..."

They looked at each other. 

"I'll leave first," Iruka said, and Yamato nodded. 

"Until next time," Yamato said, and Iruka smiled. 

"Until next time."

________

As with the previous meeting, the following day, Naruto summoned Cat to his office.

"Report."

Cat knelt and delivered his report. "They met with Yamanaka-san and reviewed floral options, then sat at the table provided, for a length of time."

Naruto sat back in his chair, drumming fingers on his desk.

"And then?"

"Iruka-sensei left the gardens first, then Captain Yamato," Cat said. "But it seemed to be an amiable parting."

Naruto clapped his hands together. "Great! This is going better than I thought it would. But what to do next..."

"If I may, Lord Hokage," Cat began, and Naruto nodded. "If your goal is to get them together," he said, not specifying who "them" entailed, "perhaps a different plan might be needed?"

Naruto nodded. "That's right, just like in the movie!"

Cat refrained from facepalming, and instead sighed into his mask.

Naruto continued, as Hinata entered the office. "There has to be an elaborate way to get them together, kind of at the same time, but maybe not...and I wonder if I should spend time with Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato?"

"You're rather busy for that," Hinata kindly commented. "Between being Hokage and planning a wedding. There will be plenty of time for that as we get closer to the wedding. Everyone's rather busy these days..."

Naruto nodded sadly. "That's true, but Hinata!" he whined. "I need to get Iruka-sensei back in a relationship, and you know he was happy with them!"

"Honestly, Naruto," she chided gently, "just don't worry about it right now, okay?"

He nodded and was called out of the office.

Before Hinata also left, she turned to Cat.

"It was a good night, I hope?" she asked, and Cat nodded.

"Good," she mused, smiling. "I'm glad you and Iruka-sensei enjoyed it."

Cat bowed as she left, and he jutsued away himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone drew a picture referencing a Mamma Mia movie promo pic for this story!
> 
> Click [here](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/post/617742063265529856/look-what-shy-daredevil-drew-for-my-fic-take-a) to see it, it's so good!


	4. Lay all your love on me

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Naruto drummed his fingers on the table, deep in thought.

"Something big, something big," he muttered over and over.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ino and Hinata caught me up on what I missed while I was away," she said. "Whatever you're planning, just don't."

Naruto frowned at her. "Yeah, well maybe it's just a matter of opinion. All the women are against it, but Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato are men, and I'm a man, so I know what's what!"

Kiba sighed. "I agree with the ladies, stop while you can, Naruto. Just enjoy being out to dinner with us, and don't think too hard."

"Isn't anyone on my side?" Naruto cried. "Sai?"

Sai shrugged. "I've watched your movie several times now, and I think it only worked out the way it did because it was scripted." He paused. "I'm just not sure it will run that way in real life."

Naruto sighed. "I guess. But I can't just sit back! I've come too far!"

The others rolled their eyes and resumed eating and regular dinner conversation.

Naruto wasn't paying attention, too lost in his own thoughts as he ate.

"Maybe I was going about this all wrong," he thought. "Not big...but small..."

_________

The next day, Naruto was busy writing when Hinata stopped by his office to drop off lunch for him.

"Thanks!" he said, not looking up.

"Someone's busy," she commented. "Be sure to take a few minutes to eat at least!"

"Will do, Hinata!" Naruto said. He finished writing and stretched. "Could you drop these off at the mail desk for me?"

Hinata accepted three envelopes and looked at them, raising an eyebrow and looking back at Naruto.

"What are you planning?" she asked.

"Who said I'm planning anything?"

She frowned at him. "You just gave me three letters for the three people whose lives you're interfering with."

Naruto gave her his best smile. "You say interfering, I say bringing to love!"

"And if it goes horribly wrong? And they never want to talk to you again?" she countered.

Naruto pouted. "I'm Hokage, they can't avoid me! And they love me too much!"

Hinata raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, okay. Iruka-sensei loves me too much. The others can't avoid me as Hokage. Please, Hinata!" he whined.

"Tell me what you're up to first."

Naruto sighed. "I'm going another movie route. I'm meeting them each for dinner, my treat, and will hype up Iruka-sensei to Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato, and will remind Iruka-sensei of how happy he's been in relationships! It practically writes itself! Then he'll get together with one of them and everyone will be happy!"

"And the other?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I mean, I doubt anyone will be too unhappy, things didn't end great before, right?"

Hinata sighed. "I should just throw these away...but you made them official, so that would be some form of treason, I assume."

Naruto grinned. "And people say I don't think things through before I act! Love you!"

She shook her head as she left, depositing the envelopes into the mail.

"He has no clue, sometimes," she said, still shaking her head.

___________

The following day, Naruto ended his day slightly early.

"No ANBU tonight," he said aloud. "I'm with secure people, so no one is needed."

And with that, he left, heading to a restaurant and was seated in a semi-private area.

"Okay," he said aloud. "It's 4:30, and I told Kakashi-sensei meet me at 4, so he should be here soon...hopefully..."

As time crept on without the former Hokage, Naruto sighed.

"Good thing I'm not meeting Yamato-sensei for a while," he thought, just before Kakashi was brought to his table.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi shrugged. "I was helping with academic research on trees."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

They caught up on things as they ate, before Naruto finally delved into the main topic.

"So, been anywhere fun since you got back? Seen any old friends? Caught up with anyone?"

Kakashi thought about it and shrugged. "Everyone, I suppose."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "No one in particular? Nothing jumps out at you?"

"I don't think so."

Naruto tried to act nonchalant. "I heard you were seen on a date recently."

"Oh?"

The blond nodded. "With a certain teacher."

"Really?"

"It was Iruka-sensei!" Naruto finally semi-shouted.

"Oh," Kakashi mused. "That. Well, I'm not sure it was a date. If I recall properly, you set us both up to try food for your wedding and failed to join us. So we were just at the same table eating food."

"And talking! For a long time!" Naruto added.

Kakashi shrugged. "We had a lot of food to review, and we had to talk about it. If you had shown up you would know that."

Naruto frowned. "That's all you can say?"

Kakashi stared at him blankly.

"Not, you had a lot of fun? It was nice? He's a great guy, and an amazing person, and so funny and thoughtful?" Naruto offered.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Well, it was a lot of fun. It was nice. He is a great guy. And an amazing person. And funny, and thoughtful. So?"

"So maybe you should get back with him!"

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked, amused. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you dumped him when you became Hokage, remember?" Naruto said, frustrated. "That wasn't very nice."

"I dumped him when I became Hokage?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head in thought.

"You don't even remember? Geez! Are you that old, or that mean?" Naruto spat out. "This is Iruka-sensei we're talking about! And now you're back, and you're single and he's single and you could get back together! And just in time for my wedding!"

Kakashi's eyes sparkled with laughter. "Is that what this is all about? Your wedding?"

Naruto blushed slightly and shrugged. "Well, it inspired it. What's wrong with wanting others to be as happy and in love as me and Hinata are?"

Kakashi studied him for a moment in silence. "Nothing," he finally said. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Then take Iruka-sensei out! On a real date! Start over!" Naruto suggested.

Kakashi reached over and ruffled his hair. "I'll think about it. Any suggestions?"

Naruto scratched his chin as he thought. "Well, there's always ramen...."

Kakashi laughed. "Noted." He stood. "On that note, it looks like I've got some thinking to do. Thanks for your input, Naruto. Have a good night."

Naruto slumped in his chair as he watched Kakashi leave.

"Well, that wasn't bad," he said, as he motioned to the wait staff to clear the table and re-set it.

"Captain Yamato will be here soon," he said to himself. "Round two!"

______________

As expected, Yamato arrived on time. The table was refreshed and to an unsuspecting eye, Naruto hadn't been sitting there having eaten one meal already.

They talked about various topics as they ate dinner, before Naruto moved in.

He again put on his best nonchalant face. "I heard you were seen on a date recently." 

It worked once, he figured, why change it?"

"Was I?"

Naruto nodded.

"With who?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Iruka-sensei?"

Yamato thought about it and nodded. "Ah, yes, when you asked us to look at flower arrangements. It's a pity you couldn't make it that night."

Naruto waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, big loss, so sad. How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Geez!" Naruto thought. "Aren't they supposed to be smart and aware of everything? These guys are making me scared for how the village is..."

"Your date," Naruto said out loud.

"Ah, well, I don't think it was a date."

"You spent time together, ate together, it was a nice place. That's a date!" Naruto said, triumphantly.

Yamato shook his head. "I think there's more to a date than that. After all, by that logic, you and I are on a date."

Naruto paused, caught off guard. "What? No! This isn't a date!"

"But it's like how Iruka-sensei and I were...."

Naruto shook his head again. "No! That was different....because you guys liked each other, I mean, hopefully still like each other?"

"It wasn't the worst time I've had," Yamato mused, holding back a smile.

"Not the worst! What?!" Naruto screeched. "Iruka-sensei is a great guy! He's funny, and kind, and caring, and interested in other people! You have to know that! You used to date!"

Yamato sat straight in his chair, as he was now the one caught off guard. "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's no secret. You guys used to go out, then it kind of...fizzled out. Didn't work out. We all know." He grinned at his former team leader. "But now's the time to change that! Reconnect! Rekindle! Re-something else!"

Yamato frowned. "I'm not sure we need to reconnect or rekindle..."

"Of course you do! You're back in the village, you're single, he's single, it's perfect!"

"I think there's more to it than just that," Yamato posed again. "Things can be more complicated."

Naruto shook his head. "It's not complicated. You were happy, right? So just go for it again! Take Iruka-sensei out! On a real date!"

"A real date..." Yamato mused out loud. "That does sound nice..."

Naruto grinned. "I knew it!" He looked at the time, and realized Iruka would be there soon. "Uh...I need to meet with Hinata soon, or maybe she's coming here, so why don't I take care of the check and you go think about it and plan a date?"

Yamato nodded. "I'll do that, thank you," he said, standing and leaving.

Naruto sighed as he watched him walk away. "Round three soon!"

________

As had already happened, the table was re-set and Naruto was ready for Iruka, who arrived early, as expected.

Iruka and Naruto talked over dinner, and Naruto was yet again grateful for his large appetite. Still, he resolved to skip at least breakfast tomorrow, and maybe go right to bed when he got home....

Naruto finally decided to go in for the main topic, and went for his go-to line. "I heard you were seen on a date recently."

Iruka paused and looked at him over his cup of tea, as their dinner dishes had just been removed from the table.

"Well," Iruka said, "I think you didn't just hear about it. Didn't you plan it? Or, rather, them?"

"What?" Naruto said, trying to appear surprised. "You went on more than one date? I'm so happy for you!"

Iruka rolled his eyes as he set his cup down. "You can drop the act, Naruto. I don't buy your innocent face for a second."

It was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes. "I tried. Anyway, how was it?"

Iruka frowned. "That's not exactly your business. And you really shouldn't go meddling with other people."

"Geez, why does everyone think I'm meddling?!" Naruto cried. "Trying to get you back with someone who makes you happy isn't a crime, you know!"

"It should be," Iruka mused. "Maybe I can start a petition..."

"I wouldn't approve it!" Naruto paused to calm down. "Anyway. Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato are nice guys, aren't they?"

"They are," Iruka agreed, a small smile dancing on his face.

"Funny, caring, kind, looking out for other people, dedicated to Konoha," Naruto continued.

"Don't forget one of them is always late, is known for reading porn in public, and can use his jutsus in unprofessional ways. And the other sometimes looks to him for guidance, sometimes takes his job too seriously, and has trouble at times with a work-life balance," Iruka added.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and winced slightly. "Ah...well....no one's perfect!" He paused. "Other than Hinata, and you, of course! So...uh...maybe you should give one of them a second chance, see if they've changed?"

Iruka laughed. "I think it's all part of their charm," he said. "Who am I to ask anyone to change like that?"

"But then you won't go out with them!" Naruto cried.

Iruka reached over and patted his hand. "I'm happy with how my life is, Naruto, but thank you." He stood. "I think that's my cue to leave. Thank you for dinner, it was...interesting. Have a good night."

"You too," Naruto said, sighing as he motioned for the check. "I just don't know what's going to happen..."

_____

Iruka casually walked home and entered his apartment, removing his sandals at the door and hanging up his vest.

"What a night," he said out loud.

"Agreed," Kakashi responded from the living room, where he was draped over an armchair, reading Icha Icha.

"Naruto never learns, does he?" Iruka asked, sighing.

"No, I don't think so," Yamato said, coming from the kitchen carrying a tray with three cups of tea. He set it down on the coffee table and joined Iruka on the sofa.

"I can't believe he's so focused on my love life," Iruka laughed, shaking his head.

"I can't believe he thinks all of our love lives are in such shambles," Yamato added.

"I can't believe he ate three dinners back to back," Kakashi mused, putting his book down. "Wait, yes I can."

"Thank kami he footed the bill," Yamato laughed.

Iruka shook his head again and stretched. "Who would have thought after all these years it would come down to this?"

"Well," Kakashi drawled. "We were convincing in our pretend break up while I was Hokage."

"I suppose that's good, that's why we did it," Iruka said, reflecting on it. "To protect you, me, everyone, including Naruto."

"I have missed our public dates," Kakashi said. "The date Naruto sent us on was nice."

Iruka smiled back at him. "It was." He looked at Yamato. "As was ours."

Yamato smiled and ran his hands through Iruka's hair as the teacher shuffled on the sofa and leaned into him.

"It made me think of our early days dating," Yamato said.

"I hadn't wanted Iruka to be cooped up and not go out just because we wanted people to think we had broken up," Kakashi reflected. "So you two starting to be seen in public was the best option, as Iruka could go out, and he'd be safe, just in case."

"Then it just kind of all clicked," Iruka said, smiling at both men. "Who knew we'd all just kind of fall into a relationship together?"

Yamato smiled back but frowned. "I'm sorry," he said to Iruka, "that we did become so busy we stopped going out. Naruto was right."

Iruka shook his head. "It wasn't that, remember? Once the three of us became a thing, we couldn't really go out due to Kakashi, so it made sense to just stay in. And I don't regret it, personally."

"We have had some good home cooked meals," Kakashi said. "And freedom to stay at any of our places, so it's not like we were limited space-wise."

Yamato nodded. "That's true."

They sat in silence for a few moments, drinking tea.

"Well," Iruka said. "Now that you're not Hokage....and you're back from taking time off...and people have already seen us out..."

"We could start going out in public," Kakashi finished for him. "I like it!"

"And for once, the three of us could go out together," Yamato said, nodding. "Since Naruto's already opened that door for us."

Iruka smiled. "Should we tell him the truth?"

"Maa, if he didn't figure it out before why spoil it? We'll let him take the credit. It's my wedding gift to him."

"We're still giving him a proper gift," Iruka warned. "But, where should our first big date be?"

________

A week later, Hinata and Naruto were walking around the village towards a restaurant they had reservations at.

"Did you see that?" Naruto asked Hinata, stopping suddenly.

"See what?" she asked.

"Iruka-sensei," he said, thoughtfully, walking back a few steps and peering across the street.

Sure enough, Iruka was sat with Kakashi and Yamato, having dinner and laughing.

Hinata smiled and looked at a speechless Naruto.

She grabbed his hand and gently pulled him away.

"They looked like they were having fun," she said. 

"Didn't they?" Naruto said, still shocked. He shook his head and grinned. "I knew I'd get them together! But wait, why are all three out together..."

Hinata laughed. "I wouldn't worry about it," she said. "I think they're fine as is."

"True," Naruto said, smiling broadly again. "So, my plan worked, huh? Now we just need to copy the movie and have a big song and dance scene at our wedding!"

Hinata shook her head and sighed. "Mamma Mia, here we go again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! If you go back and re-read it, you'll note that Iruka, Kakashi, and Yamato never actually say themselves that they broke up, or that they don't live together. Iruka teases Kakashi that perhaps he changed wards while Kakashi was on vacation, Yamato acknowledges they don't go out in public often anymore, etc etc....

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
